Blood on My Hands
by Elillierose
Summary: Prussia finally got his revenge on his enemy, Austria. But his victory did not last long before he is blind-sided by Russia. Now he will have to face new dangers. But, he will not be able to succeed alone. This is only the beginning of his journey. Warning: Lots of gore and violence.
1. Prologue

**Blood on My Hands- Prologue:**

The summer breeze felt quite refreshing as it blew through my silky silver hair. The sunlight reflected the crimson color of my eyes, as well as the crimson color of the blood-stained grass that surrounded me. Blood, blood everywhere; on my clothes, my face, my sword, and most importantly, my hands. I have killed plenty of other times in my life, but it never felt anywhere near this exhilarating before. Never this satisfying. This moment is what I have always wanted most in my life. To have this man dead at my feet. To see this bloody lifeless face. The face of Austria.

This was the moment that all the other nations would know who the superior one was. They would know who was the best, the greatest, and the most awesome. Never would I be made a fool of again. Never again would I be laughed at. I was finally above mockery, and I knew that it would disturb the balance of us all. But at the time, I didn't care. I just wanted to live in the moment of my victory. To make it last as long as possible.

I slowly retrieved my sword from his ribcage and out of his heart; blood still fresh and dripping off its point. I flung my blade once, splashing more of the red substance onto the already drenched earth beneath my feet. I slid the sword back into its scabbard right before my yellow fuzzy friend peeked from around the plume on my hat. I cupped my Gilbird in my hands, not even realizing how my hands were dying him a deep red. He didn't mind though, he never did mind the mess for he was used to it after all these years of violence and war. Though this battle was still the worse. The most traumatizing. For Austria and I used to be close with one another, but that was a long time ago.

We were close until he ruined my trust. Until he betrayed me and stabbed me in the back. All those years of alliance no longer had any meaning to them. All those times I protected and stood up for him is now nothing but a slap in the face.

I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I placed Gilbird on my shoulder and turned my back to the fallen scum. As I was walking away I could feel the atmosphere around me shifting.

"I didn't think you had it in you." It was coming from behind me, but it wasn't Austria, it couldn't have been. It was familiar though. Then It clicked, it was Russia. But what was he doing here? He had nothing to do with this.

"Russia, why are you here? This battle has nothing to do with you."

He gave me a soft chuckle, it was uncomfortable and unnerving. The next thing I heard was the moving of cloth. I turned to see what the man was doing, but I didn't get the chance to see; I didn't even get the chance to react. Something hard and cold struck the back of my head and I fell to the ground. My vision was blurred and I was barely conscious. I couldn't move. I couldn't move as he came closer, dragging a bloody pipe behind him. He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes.

His eyes, they were cold and soulless. The color of them reminded me of ice, a cold-hearted killer. I felt warmth on the back of my neck. Was it blood? No. It was his hand. It slid to the back of my head where I was struck. He grasped my hair and snatched my head back. For some reason I wondered, 'Where is Gilbird?'. But that question was answered when I saw him flying in the distance, escaping while he could. And surprisingly, it made me feel better.

I was so distracted by my companion that I failed to notice Russia raising his favorite weapon above his head. All I could do was mutter the word, "No." But he only smiled and without hesitation brought his weapon down upon me. All that fallowed was darkness and a few faint words.

"Goodnight, country no more."


	2. Chapter 1: Sick Punishment

**Chapter 1: Sick Punishment**

My head was throbbing and my body felt heavy. I also couldn't move, but why? I moved my hands slightly and heard the rattling of chains. Yup, that explained it. But I still didn't know where I was, or why. I had so many questions, and not even the slightest hint to the answers. Not knowing things really pissed me off. I didn't know where I was, but I did know that it was highly unpleasant. The stone of which I sat was damp and freezing, as was the air. The chains that bound my hands were heavily rusted. Not to mention that I had dried up blood all over me. Some of it mine, and some of it Austria's.

I opened my eyes with caution, but nothing was visible. Not a glimpse of light could be seen.

"H-Hello?" I quietly called aloud, but I received no response. Was I alone? Left to die in here? No, this couldn't be my demise. I would not let my reign be ended here, not like this. To be taken down so easily without a fight. There had to be a way. I just had to find that way. But how? How could I possibly get out of here? It was times like this that made me wish I had more allies. More friends. But alas, my closest comrade was a half-retarded baby chicken. Not to mention one that abandoned his master in his time of need.

But I shouldn't be concerned about that right now; there are bigger problems to worry about. I didn't even know how to begin to solve this problem though. What _could_ I do chained up and deprived of light? I pulled my legs closer to me, and what I felt shocked and frightened me. The warm sticky feeling of blood smearing under my limbs. My first reaction was that I was bleeding, but I felt no pain. That left me to believe that it was already on the floor. But why was it still wet? Right, it must have been spilled recently. But whose was it? And where were they now? Would I meet the same fate if I could not escape?

"Wh-Who's there?" I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it sounded kind of deep and rough. Followed by that was the shuffling of clothes and the rattling of chains. Someone was in there with me, but who?

"I'm Prussia. Now, who are you?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Prussia? How did you get here?"

"I am not answering your pointless questions until you tell me who the hell you are."

"It's me, Germany." Germany?! I didn't understand.

"Germany, I was attacked from behind. Attacked by Russia. He came from nowhere and attacked from behind like a coward. He wouldn't fight me face to face. So, why are you here?"

He let out a long shaky sigh, "I honestly can't remember. I just woke up here a few hours ago. Shortly before you did."

What he said only irritated me, "If you were here the whole time, then why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"Because, I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?"

"Russia, or one of his 'friends'. He has allied with America and England, and being in here the way that I am, I wouldn't stand a chance."

"But why attack and imprison us?"

"World domination, he wants to control us all. I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually turned on both America and England. Don't you see? We are all in danger."

I felt a chill go down my spine as he finished his explanation. Not just by what he said, but also because of the sound of his voice. His voice was starting to sound more and more strained, and it broke as the last word sounded out. I could tell he was in pain. The blood on the floor was most likely his, and if it was then I knew he must have been hurt pretty badly.

I used the chains to help pull myself up to my feet. The length of the chain was not long, but enough to stretch my legs. I was still drowsy from being smacked with a thick piece of metal and almost fell down immediately. But I caught myself by using the wall for support. I could feel a bunch of moss growing from between the stones. We must have been underground; that would also explain the low temperatures.

What came next was probably one of the most horrifying moments of my life. I heard footsteps approaching. Their echo caused my whole body to freeze, unable to move from my position. Then I heard a worse sound. Something was being dragged across the stone. It sounded like metal. Closer and closer it came. Then it stopped, only to be followed by deep breathing coming from behind me. Was this it? Was this the end of my existence?

I looked out of the corner of my eye; there was a faint light behind me. It must have been a candle. I turned a little, only to turn back around away from what I had just seen. Just by getting a glimpse of him, I knew that Germany would not make it out alive. Here was no way.

"Beautiful, is it not?" His voice was way too cheerful for what he had done. "At first I only took one arm, but this is Germany we're talking about. He could still fight back. So I had no choice but to take the other. And those eyes. As beautiful as they were, they were so full of hate and revenge. I could not tolerate those eyes any longer. Now, no one will ever have to put up with those blue fiends again."

"You-You're a monster."

"Oh, come now. I didn't kill him. No, that is for you to do." He grabbed my right hand and forced his bloodied pipe into it. My first instinct was to turn on him right then and there. Strike him down while he didn't have a weapon. I spun around to strike him. Bad mistake.

Blood dripped to the stone floor, but it wasn't Russia's. It was my own. I dropped the pipe and fell to my knees. A stinging pain developed on my right shoulder.

"Okay, let's try again. But this time do it right." He pushed the pipe towards me with his pickaxe. "Bash in Germany's skull, or I promise you this next blow will kill you."


End file.
